


The Third Son

by Icytoes



Series: Open Writing Club [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Implied Bottom Do Kyungsoo | D.O., Implied Sexual Content, Implied Top Kim Jongin | Kai, M/M, Prince Kim Jongin | Kai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 13:52:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14286330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icytoes/pseuds/Icytoes
Summary: Prince Jongin is the third son of the King, and even though he would not inherit the throne, he still believes that being the third son have its merits.This is my submission for Week 2 of the Open Writing Club heclgehog is hosting on AFF. The prompt was RoyaltAU





	The Third Son

The Third Son

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
WARNING: CONTAINS M/M ROMANCE, KAISOO/KADI SHIP, IMPLIED SEXUAL CONTENT, IMPLIED TOP KAI AND IMPLIED BOTTOM KYUNGSOO. IF SUCH MATERIALS OFFENDS YOU, PLEASE DO NOT READ THE STORY.

A/N: English is my second language and this is my first time writing a royaltyau story. I’m not sure about how to phrase things out in old English >.<, but I tried, so please bear with me. And I welcome all the corrections and suggestions that you can give me.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Being the third son, has its merits. 

By tradition, being a third son, he will not inherit the throne, the eldest son will be groomed so he will be able to take over the throne if something happens to the king before a rightful heir is produced. And by law and by their traditions, the king passes over the crown to his grandson and he will then pass over the crown to his grandson.

He may not inherit but he has the liberty of choosing what he wanted to do, he was not tied down by the responsibilities of being the successor, thats his oldest brother duty, and if he wasn’t able to do them, then the line of succession would be passed to his second brother.

While both his elder brothers are busy learning about customs, politics, weaponry and how to rule and manage the kingdom, he was busy learning different kinds of dances, arts and pursuing hobbies. He was free to travel in and out of the kingdom and country if he wishes to. He spends his time hunting with some of his closest friends.

Although he did have to learn all those, since he will have to know how to manage a small estate once he settle down, it was not to the same extent as the two older princes.

Yes, being the third son, has its merits.

* * * 

The King, a tall, lean and jovial man, eyes sparkling with pride and happiness and the rest of the family are gathered around the palace’s study, to discuss a small family issue.

“As you all know, Minseok my oldest son, just welcomed the newest addition to this family, little Amelia, his second daughter was born early this morning. We have now two precious little girls in our family to dote on.” The King addressed all of them, smiling happily.

“But since he was not able to sire an heir this time either, it will be up to you, Jongdae.” The king said, looking at Jongdae, the second son. Jongdae nodded.

Jongin looked at his brother Jongdae and felt a little sorry for him. Both Minseok and Jongdae had been trapped by their family tradition, duties chained them and prevent them from pursuing what they really want. They didn’t have a choice. He does.

He sighed with gratitude to be the third son. He’s free to do what he wants, and free to be whatever he wished.

Or so he thought.

* * *

“Young prince, the King wishes to speak with you, His Highness is waiting for you in his study.“ one of his fathers valet announced after knocking on the door of his chamber.

“I understand, I will be along directly.” Jongin answered, as he marked the book he was reading before leaving his chamber to meet with his father.

“Father, it is me, Jongin.” He announced after he knocked on the door of the study.

The door opened in response to his knock, and he saw her mother holding the door open for him, with a sad expression on her face. His mother, still lovely as ever, though time had aged her a bit, but she still looked as regal as she had been when she was in her younger years.

He kissed his mother on both cheeks. “Is everything alright, mother?” He asked worriedly.

“Everything is well, dear, your father needs to speak with you.” His mother patted his cheek before grabbing his arm. He led her on to one of the chair in front of his fathers desk to sit, before seating himself beside her.

“You will be of age this coming week.” His father stated.

“That is correct.” He answered, now he’s getting a little nervous. The serious way his father was speaking to him and the sad expression on his mother’s face, told him that something is going to happen and he probably wont like it. His hands started to sweat, and every hair on his body are standing up. He sat up straighter and gripped the arm of the chair tightly. Waiting for the bomb to drop.

“I just got a word from your brother Jongdae, that his wife, just gave birth to a healthy boy.” The king said.

He breathed out a sigh of relief. Thank heavens. That scared him a little. He was so sure that his father would ask him to produce an heir because Jongdae didn’t.

Jongdae got married a couple of months after Minseok’s second daughters birth, to a sweet woman their parents had chosen. And it wasn’t long after that Jongdae and his wife announced that they were expecting their first child.

“This is great news, right, father?” He smiled, looking at his father then his mother.

“It is, it is, the greatest of news. But now we have a little issue to address. And it concerns you.” Said the king.

“Me?” He asked incredulously.

“Yes, now that we have an heir, we want to make sure that there would not be a problem with him acquiring the position.” Stated the king.

“But, no one will, Minseoks’ children are all girls. So no one will contend for the position.” He said.

“There is a possibility of problems arising if you marry and have a son.” His father stated. “That is why you are to take a male as your companion.”

“What!” He exclaimed, it was a surprise to say the least, and he was none too pleased.

“We already picked out a candidate for you, dear, he is the sweetest, and his credentials are splendid, he will be a great partner for you and I’m pretty sure you will like him.” His mother took his hand and gave it a squeeze.

“Am I not a little too young to have a companion? I am not even eighteen yet!” He tried to protest. He was hoping he would meet someone and fall in love. And not have an arranged marriage like his brothers had.

“I know, but it is the tradition in the family, once an heir is born, any other male in the family are to take a male companion. To eliminate any problems in the future.” His father reasoned

“I am so sorry, but we do hope you understand, dear.” His mother pleaded. And how is he to say no to that? His mother is a strong woman, who never asked for help if she can do it herself. And for her to plead to him like this tore him apart.

“Of course, I understand.” He said, feeling defeated, he was so sure that being the third son will free him from the family responsibilities and duties.

He couldn’t be more wrong.

* * * 

Jongin went to visit Jongdae to meet and welcome his new nephew.

“I gathered that father already told you about what you need to do?” Jongdae was looking at him sympathetically, while holding little Gerard, who was wearing a long sleeper made from the finest silk adorned with gold threads at the hem, covering the infants feet.

“He did.” Jongin sighed, leaning back into the seat, staring at the intricate details of the ceiling on his nephew’s bed chamber.

“It will work out, you shall see. I fell in love with my wife after we got married. And so does Minseok with his wife. We are happy and content now, there was no better partner for us than the one our parents had chosen.” Jongdae said, while rocking the fussing Gerard.

“But you both have women as partners! I am to take a man as...as... a husband?” Jongin sat up, hands flying in front of him doing wild gestures.

Jongdae laughed lightly swaying side to side “Remember dear old grandpa Anthony who had to marry grandpa Bram, when father was born? They are happy, am I correct?”

“I suppose.” Jongin shrugged

“And I do understand, that you were hoping to meet someone and fall in love, and I would have wished that for you too. But circumstances called for you to do your duty for the family. Traditions are traditions, and we are to uphold them, this is how our legacy survived.” Said Jongdae.

Jongin leaned forward, elbows on his knees cradling his head in his hands. “Yes, I understand, but being married to a man? I have never been attracted to one before, so how am I to do this?”

“Do you want me there with you when you meet the candidate our parents picked out for you?” Jongdae asked.

“No, you take care of your family, they need you more than I do.” He shook his head, reaching out for his nephew to hold.

“Remember, love can always follow after marriage.” Jongdae whispered as he place the sleeping Gerard into Jongin’s waiting arms.

* * *

Jongin was standing in front of the mirror as his valet helped him with his clothes, when his mother burst into his bed chamber. It’s the day of his betrothal, and they are keeping it simple and quiet. It’s will be just the King, his mother, himself, the candidate and the candidates father and will be held out in the courtyard.

“He is here!” His mother said, walking straight towards him, fixing his cloak and tunic.

“Remember your manners, dear, he is going to be your husband. Be nice. And do not be nervous, you are a very good looking young man and a prince, any man will be happy to have you.” His mother fussed over his hair and clothes.

Jongin took a deep breath. His parents had selected this person to be his partner, and they wouldn’t pick anyone that would not be suitable for him. His parents would want the best for all of them. Right?

He checked out his appearance one last time before heading out to meet his prospective husband. Standing tall at six feet, with bronzed skin and lean physic, he was the envy of most young men in the country. Dark hair, thick lips and dark eyes that makes all the ladies in the kingdom swoon over him. Yes, his mother is right, any woman or man would be glad to be with him. He nodded to his reflection before setting out to meet his betrothed.

As the double door opened to the courtyard, where a small group of people are gathered around, including the person he was to wed, he corrected his posture before stepping outside. 

A couple of steps and he was frozen in place, the man that was conversing with his father was beautiful, skin that looks as smooth as alabaster, dark hair, huge gorgeous eyes and that heart shaped smile that seems to shine brighter than the afternoon sun.

Jongin felt his mother pat him in the arm to wake him from his daze. 

“I told you, you will like him.” His mother smiled up to him.

“And here he is, this is my youngest son, Prince Jongin. Jongin this is Kyungsoo, he is the son of one of my dearest friend. You have met him before when you two are still young, you probably do not remember him.” His father motioned him to come closer.

He bowed to his father’s friend and murmured a small greeting before facing Kyungsoo.

“Your highness.” Kyungsoo courtesies.

“No, father, I do not. I apologize for that.” He answered his father but his gaze never left Kyungsoo.

“It is quite alright, really, you were, I believe three when we met, and I was four.” Kyungsoo smiled up to him.

Dear heavens, he’s even more beautiful up close, especially when he smiles and what a sweet voice. Jongin thought, as he battles to get his heartbeat back to a normal rhythm. By great heavens, he is perfect. Perfect for him.

“Do take a walk, you two and get to know each other.” the king slapped Jongin once on the back to get him moving.

* * *

The afternoon breeze brushed against their skin as they walk side by side around the courtyard. Both quiet and looking at every where else except the each other.

Jongin cleared his throat “Let us get out of the afternoon sun, there is a gazebo close by, would you like to stay there and talk?”

“Alright.” Kyungsoo agreed, smiling shyly at him.

He placed his left hand at Kyungsoo’s lower back, guiding him through the courtyard towards the gazebo. Kyungsoo looked up quickly at him before looking at the ground, surprised to feel his hand on his back.

They sat side by side in the gazebo, facing the lake and watching a game of swans swimming around.

“Is it really alright for you to marry me?” Jongin asks. 

Kyungsoo’s face flushed red, before smiling shyly and answering. “I was raised knowing that I might marry one of the Kim’s princes one day.”

“What?” His mouth hang open at what he heard.

“Our family is one of many that the Kims look for candidates for marriage, its been that way for more than a couple of generations.” Kyungsoo explained.

“Are you saying that if Prince Minseok had a son, that you would have been a candidate for marriage for Prince Jongdae?” He asked.

“That is correct, your highness.” Kyungsoo nodded.

He thanked whoever was watching over him, that Minseok had two girls, and that Jongdae had produced an heir that resulted to him to meeting Kyungsoo. 

“You said you were raised to be a candidate for marriage for one of us. What does that mean?” He asked.

“It means, that I trained to be a husband for a prince. I learned how to cook, how to bake, how to sew, arrange flowers, learned the proper etiquette, the proper way to speak and how to dress the part.” Kyungsoo explained.

“And you have done all that since you were young?” Jongin was amazed at how far and how much Kyungsoo had done preparing for this day.

“Yes, your highness.” Said Kyungsoo.

“And what if Prince Jongdae had a daughter instead of a son, and I was to sire an heir?” He didn’t like the thought of what might the answer be, but he needed to know.

“Then I would be a candidate for one of the Lee’s Princes.” Kyungsoo answered with a small, sad smile.

He frowned. He did not like the thought of one of the Lee’s having Kyungsoo as their husband. Thank the stars for preventing that to happen.

“Then I am glad my brother Jongdae had a son.” He admitted to Kyungsoo.

“As do I, your highness, as do I.” Kyungsoo answered while looking at the game of swans swimming in the lake before them.

They spent the next six months getting to know each other, and that means that Jongin had six months to fall more deeply in love with his betrothed.

Kyungsoo would prepared food for them when they go on a picnic, where he found out that Kyungsoo is indeed a great cook and he makes the best pie. He had also taken Kyungsoo duck hunting with him, and his betrothed is a decent shot, he was also impressed on Kyungsoo’s broad knowledge on politics and economy, he would have been a great husband to any princess or duchess everywhere, but he was glad that his parents had chosen Kyungsoo for him, he would not have want anybody else.

* * *

Minseok sat on a chaise in front of the fire with an amused look on his face while listening to his troubles.

“Why are you smiling? This matter is of utmost importance! I cannot afford to mess this up!” Jongin said through gritted teeth. Annoyed that his oldest brother found his problems a bit amusing, before resuming his pacing, they are in the solar of his brothers estate, where he came to ask for advice and this is what he gets.

“Do you want me to hire someone to help you...uh.. figure things out?” Minseok was having a hard time holding back from laughing.

“NO! Why would you think I will be interested on spending time with... them? Besides, people would know if I used those kind of services, what would Kyungsoo think?” He shook his head “What would your wife think if she found out you went to a brothel before you two are to wed?”

“She would probably whip me, for not thinking whether I would passed onto her a whores disease, feisty that one.” Minseok answered, smiling. “Honestly, I would not know what to tell you, I have never had any experience with that kind of situation, and it never interest me. Should we ask grandpa Bram?”

“Good heavens, no.” He said adamantly, the thought of hearing stories of what happen in his grandpa’s bedroom is something he does not want to do.

“Ah, let us ask Abigail.” Minseok said.

“I do not want sister-in-law to know about this!” He protested.

“Do not underestimate women, Jongin, they know a lot of things. Believe me. What do you think women talks about while having their afternoon tea?” Minseok said.

“Uh, their children? And how bad their husbands are in bed?” Jongin answered tentatively.

Minseoks scoffed “Besides that. They gossip a lot about everything. If one woman in their circle knows something, it will only take a fortnight before the rest knows it too.” 

“The more reason why I do not want sister in law to know about this. They will all think I am a simpleton that knows nothing.”

“But you do not know what to do, they would probably think it is endearing that you care enough not to hurt your partner, it would have been more questionable if you already know how to have intercourse with another male, would you not agree?” Minseok reasoned.

“I suppose so.” He said, but still not convince.

“You wait here, while I call her.” Minseok said before leaving Jongin.

The following hours consists of Jongin’s face flaming red with mortification from listening to his sister-in-law’s lectures and instructions about a man’s anatomy, ways to make love to a man and receiving a vial of oil and how to use it.

He hoped that the humiliation he just endured are enough for him to learn all he needed to know so as to not hurt Kyungsoo.

* * *

And just like the betrothal, the wedding was quiet and simple and will be held in the castle’s great hall. Only to be attended by the immediate family. The king will perform the wedding rituals but a minister will be present to bless them.

Both him and Kyungsoo are wearing their finest court attire made from the finest silks with gold and silver embroidery. Jewelry and elaborate belts adorned their body.

Promises and vows are said, rings were exchange, marriage contract were signed and with a chaste kiss, at last they are as one.

Minseok and Jongdae’s wedding was followed by feasts with fools, minstrels, musicians and other entertainers. For them, it was a simple gathering, a small feast for the two families. And the best part, in Jongin’s opinion, was when Kyungsoo sang to them.

It was like a chorus of angels, singing out to them, he was enchanted by the sound of his voice, loud, deep and strong, full of emotions. Singing of love and forever, growing old and being happy, together. Everybody stood up to applaud Kyungsoo when he was done singing. The smile that he gave to everyone melted his heart. It’s a smile that can make the toughest and the most tenacious man cry.

If he hadn’t fell in love with Kyungsoo the first time on their betrothal, he would have done so now. He turned towards his mother and hugged her tight, thanking her for picking out the best husband for him.

A carriage were waiting for them outside the castle after the gathering, ready to take them to the estate that they will be staying as a newly wedded couple. And with a last goodbye, the two of them were on their way to start a new life together.

“No regrets?” Jongin asked as he held his husband’s hand in his.

“No, you highness, not a one.” Kyungsoo smiled and leaned over to place his head on his shoulder.

He smiled, and looked out to watch the trees pass by as they continue their journey to their estate. Praying that when he knocks on Kyungsoo’s bedchamber, that his husband will welcome him with open arms, and they could consummate their marriage.

And maybe, he could convince Kyungsoo to stay and share bed chambers with him. He would never understand the old custom of having the wedded couple sleep on separate chambers, when all he wanted to do was be with his husband as much as possible.

* * *

Minseok and Jongdae came to visit the newly wed early one morning and they fully expected to find two people acting awkwardly towards each other to greet them, but they were pleasantly surprised. The estate are bustling with activities, servants and attendants are busy moving all of Kyungsoo’s belongings into Jongin’s bed chamber. 

The four of them are in the kitchen of the new estate the king gifted the couple for their wedding, while Minseok and Jongdae sat around the heavy red oak table, fruits and crumpets in front of them, Kyungsoo was making them some tea and Jongin was fussing over Kyungsoo.

“Let one of the servants do that, and just sit down Kyungsoo.” Jongin said to Kyungsoo

“Oh hush, I can do this much at least. It is no bother at all.” Kyungsoo smiled up to Jongin before lifting the tray loaded with the pot of tea and tea cups.

Kyungsoo took a couple of steps before his knees gave up under him. Luckily enough, Jongin was hovering over the smaller one, and was able to catch Kyungsoo at the right moment.

“I told you to sit down, and take it easy. Are you not the one complaining about your back hurting early this morn?” Jongin chastised his husband as he carry Kyungsoo and the tray towards the table where Minseok and Jongdae was watching with interest.

“And whose fault do you think it was that I am hurting right now?” Kyungsoo pouted.

“It is all my fault, that is why I am trying to make you rest, and have you let the servants do their work.” Jongin said.

The two older princes looked at each other incredulously, understanding the meaning behind the newly weds conversation.

“And here we are thinking we need to do some intervention to break the ice between you two. But from the looks of it, there is no need to help at all. You two are getting along just fine.” Minseok smirked, a light teasing in his tone.

“You should have been more careful, the first time round. You were suppose to be mindful of you partner and try not to hurt them.” Jongdae said snickering.

“Oh come off it, I clearly remembered both your wives walking funny a few days after your wedding. And do not tell me otherwise.” Jongin scoffed at his brothers as he slowly and carefully deposited his husband on one of the chair around the table before setting the tray on the table.

The two older princes laughed, not even trying to deny Jongin’s words.

“I am glad you two are in good terms, I really am.” Minseok said after they had calmed down from laughing.

“So do I, I am happy that you still get what you wanted even after all of what happened.” Jongdae patted Jongin’s shoulder.

“And I am glad what you said was true.” Jongin stared at his husband lovingly.

“And what would that be?” Kyungsoo inquired, blushing at Jongin’s gaze.

“Jongdae had told me, that love can come after marriage. Although, I am pretty sure I fell in love the moment I met you at our betrothal.” Jongin told Kyungsoo as he cradled his husband hand’s in his

And Kyungsoo gave him the most dazzling heart shape smile that he came to love, before Kyungsoo murmured words of love back to him. His husband had told him on their first night together, that he was hoping it was him that he had to marry. Since Kyungsoo had been in love with him since they were young. And that his dreams came true, the day of their betrothal.

And so, he will forever thank his lucky star for being the third son, because, yes, being the third son, has it merits.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N:  
THANK YOU FOR READING! If you enjoyed this story please take a moment to help other readers discover it by leaving a comment. Just a few words and a kudos would really help.

ALL CHARACTERS AND EVENTS IN THIS STORY, EVEN THOSE BASED ON REAL PEOPLE, ARE ENTIRELY FICTIONAL.

English is my second language so if you noticed any typographical or grammatical errors, I will be grateful for the heads up!

 

‘Till next time!  
\- Deedee


End file.
